If you wanna be my lover
by princess brady
Summary: HGDM Jedes Kapitel ist eine Art Songfic, trotzdem ergibt sich nachher ein Ganzes einfach mal lesen, will nix verraten...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Mir gehört keine der Figuren und auch die Orte gehören (überwiegend) JKR! Aber die Handlungen (+heheee+) gehören mir!

„Machs gut mein Schatz, vergiss aber bitte nicht zu sch..."

„Mum, jeden Sonntag kriegst du deinen Brief, ich habe es doch noch nie vergessen!", unterbricht Hermione unwirsch ihr Mutter, diese weitet kurz die Augen, setzt zum sprechen an, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürt- Hermiones Vater: „Ach Minchen, es ist nur, deine Mutter, sie hat ein wenig Angst, weil du jetzt wieder so lange weg bist..." Irritiert blickt Hermione ihren Vater an: „ Aber es ist jetzt schon das sechste Mal, dass ich nach hogwarts fahre, so langsam solltet ihr euch dran gewöhnen, ausserdem, hab ich euch je enttäuscht? Ich habe immer Briefe geschrieben?" „Ja, das ist es auch nicht, du hast dich nur so...verändert", versucht Mr. Granger die Situtation zu retten, „naja, dann lauf mal los meine Kleine, es ist 10 vor 11 und du willst doch den Zug nicht verpassen!"

Die Vertrauensschülerin küsst ihr Eltern noch kurz auf die Wange und verschwindet dann durch die Absperrung auf das Gleis 9 ¾ . Mit einem Blick überschaut sie den Bahnsteig, auf dem die scharlachrote Lock schon dampfend aus sie wartet, und entdeckt ihre drei besten Freunde.

„Wow! Mia, du siehst anders aus...ähm, ich meine hübsch!", stotternd stellt Ron fest, dass seine beste Freundin sich über die Ferien ganz schön verändert hat, ihr Haare sind zwar immer noch leicht buschig, allerdings nicht wie in den Jahren zuvor, ihre Zähne waren wie immer makellos weiß, doch was auffiel war ihre Figur, die über die Jahre genau an den richtigen Stellen zugenommen hatte und auch ihr gesamtes, nicht nur äußerliches Auftreten, hatte sich verändert.

Der Lockenkopf war immer schon Selbstbewusst und durchsetzungsfähig gewesen, das würde einem so ziemlich jeder Hogwartsschüler bestätigen können, allerdings war das auf eine mehr dezente und unauffällige Weise gewesen, niemals hätte jemand erwartet, dass die Jahrgangsbeste sich schminken würde, wenn auch nur dezent, oder schon fast mit einem professionellen Modelgang den Bahnsteig entlang schreiten würde, sodass sie mehr als nur einen Kopf verdrehte.

And I'll be everything  
That I wanna be  
I have confidence in its security  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot - bang  
That you hear 'round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution (x3)

Some people see the revolution  
But most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard-earned freedom  
If my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence  
From the critics and the stones  
I can find my revolution  
I can learn to stand alone

Natürlich hatte sie Mädchen wie Lavender immer ein wenig beneidet, wenn auch nur im Stillen und unter absoluter Geheimhaltung, doch andererseits hat Hermoine auch immer viel wert darauf gelegt, dass man auch ihre Intelligenz zu schätzen weiß. Sie wollte nie nur als kleines Mädchen gesehen werden, sondern auch als intelligenter Gesprächspartner. Im letzten Sommer war ihr allerdings, nicht zuletzt durch die Hilfe ihrer kleinen, aus Hermiones sich leicht frühreifen, Schwester, klargeworden, dass sie den „Ich-bin-intelligent-und-möchte-das-ihr-es-wisst" Part ein wenig zu energisch ausgefüllt hat und sie sich vielleicht auch mal auf den „Ich-bin-ein-Mädchen-und-einfach-umwerfend" Teil konzentrieren sollte.

And I'll be everything  
That I wanna be  
I have confidence in its security  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot - bang  
That you hear 'round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

And I'll be everything  
That I wanna be  
I have confidence in its security  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot - bang  
That you hear round the world

Und nun war die Zeit gekommen mehr Mädchen als Schülerin zu sein, was besonders die männliche Schülerschaft sehr zu schätzen wusste, denn kurz nachdem sie sich mit ihren Freunden ein Abteil gesichert hatte, war bei allen schon das Gerücht im Umlauf, sie habe im Sommer ihre Unschuld verloren und in manchen Abteilen und Ecken wurden schon eifrig Wetten abgeschlossen, wer es wohl gewesen sein könnte, die meisten waren allerdings davon überzeugt, dass Krum nach einem seiner Gastspiele bei den englischen Vereinen kurz bei der Vertrauensschülerin reingeschneit ist.

Hermione bekam allerings von der ganzen Sache recht wenig mit, da sie immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Ginny zu erklären, was ein Personal Trainer ist und achtete gar nicht auf die Gesichter, die ab und zu im Abteilfenster erschienen, dann allerdings auch rasch wieder verschwanden...doch als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufging und ein platinblonder Slytherin zu seiner alljährlichen Visite hineinschneite, ging Hermione nur ein Satz durch den Kopf:

„

And I'm a one girl revolution „

Lyrics sind von Hoku – One Girl Revolution ...hab ich letztens in nem Film gehört und fand ich eigentlich ganz nett..

Also, bitte reviewn


	2. Chapter 2

- Dracos Gedanken, während er auf das Abteil vom Goldenen Trio zuschländert -

My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan

Wie jedes Jahr machte ich auch in diesem meine Visite durch alle Abteile, okay, durch fast alle, das mit den hysterischen Slytherinmädchen (insbesondere Pansy) lasse ich eigentlich immer aus. Aber mittlerweile bin ich an meinem Lieblingsabteil angekommen. Ganz Hinten lassen sich nämlich immer die Gryffindors nieder. Das Schlammblut, Weasel und Weaselette und natürlich Potter – wie ich sie alle hasse!

Weasel, Weaselette und überhaupt diese ganze Brut. Sie denken sie könnten meinen Vater aus dem Ministerium vergraulen? Wuuu-huuu, da müssen sie sich aber was besseres einfallen lassen!

Das Schlammblut Granger, ach komm, wer hasst sie nicht? Ihre besserwisserische Art und ihr Zwang alles, ich meine wirklich ALLES zu wissen oder zu lernen- hat sie nichts besseres zu tun? Ausgerechnet ein Schlammblut wie sie ist auch noch Jahrgangsbeste, sie schläft sich doch hoch! Ach nein, DIE doch nicht, die würde ein Mann nicht mal anfassen, wenn sie das letzte weibliche Wesen der Welt wäre...ich meine, da müsste schon so einiges passieren.

Tja, dann wäre da noch Potter, der Junge-der-einfach-nicht-stirbt! Wie ich es hasse, dass alle ihn für einen Helden halten! Er ist, bei Merlins Bart, einfach keiner! Er hat den ganzen Rummel doch nur seiner Mutter und der Dummheit und Naivität von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu verdanken!

Tief durchatmen, ein Malfoy regt sich nicht auf!

Allgemeine Sicht-

Mit einem Schwung öffnet sich die Abteiltür und 4 Köpfe schnellen herum, um zu sehen wer ihr Gespräch stört.

Ein Astralkörper schiebt sich durch die Tür als ein Rothaariger Junge aufspringt: „Malfoy, verpiss dich hier!"

Der angesprochene braucht einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass er gemeint ist, denn seine Augen waren für kurze Zeit bei einem Lockenkopf hängen geblieben.

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte blickte er mit einem überlegenen Grinsen in die Runde: „Weasel, ich bitte dich, wir wollen doch nicht handgreiflich werden!" In seinem Inneren war er allerdings nicht so überlegen...

_(Dracos Gedanken)_

„_Wow! Das Schlammblut hat ganz schön was auch sich gemacht...ach, was denke ich denn da? Ihre Haare sind immer noch buschig und nicht zu bändigen...außerdem ist das hier GRANGER! Okay, der Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt ist nicht schlecht aber welcher 16 - Jährige würde das nicht behaupten?"_

Mit Mühe gelingt es den Freunden Ron zurückzuhalten, er rastet zwar immer sehr schnell aus, aber in diesem Jahr gibt ihm der Blonde eigentlich keinen Grund dazu, denn er ist leicht verwirrt, durch Hermines Auftritt, die ihrerseits auch noch nicht ganz begreifen kann, warum ausgerechnet das Frettchen über den Sommer eifrig ins Fitnessstudio gerannt war um seinen Körper zu stählen, der nun, um mal ehrlich zu sein, einfach verdammt lecker aussieht.

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you

Nachdem Draco dann auch relativ schnell wieder abgehauen war, natürlich nicht ohne seine üblichen Beleidigungen abzulassen, kehrte auch im Abteil des Goldenen Trios wieder Ruhe ein. Der Vorfall vom Mittag war schon vergessen als die Dame mit dem Imbisswagen vorbeikam und ihnen allen ein paar Leckerbissen verkaufte, naja, fast allen, Ginny hatte sich nichts gekauft und Ron lies sich was von Harry schenken.

Hermine allerdings dachte noch lange über das eben geschehene nach, warum zum Teufel dachte sie Malfoy wäre attraktiv? Wurde sie irgendwie krank oder so? Denn egal was geschehen würde oder wie sie aussehen würde, sie würden niemals auch nur Ansatzweise normal miteinander reden können...

„Irgendwie schade...", fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ist meine erste richtige FF und ich bin für Tipps, Lob und auch Kritik (solange sie schlüssig ist ) echt dankbar.

_Hoffe das 2. Chap gefällt euch!_

_Princess Brady_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, endlich ist das 3 Kapitel da!_

_Ihr wisst ja, nix gehört mir und der Song ist diesmal von TIC TAC TOE Mr. Wichtig_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch! R&R_

(in der großen Halle)

Während alle Schüler und auch Lehrer quatschend und vergnügt bereits an den Tischen sitzen und nur noch auf das Erscheinen des Essens warten gehen plötzlich die Türen auf und ein blonder Slytherin bahnt sich, flankiert von seinen zwei Bodyguards seinen Weg zum Haustisch der Schlangen.

hey baby-boy zeigs mir

zeig mir deinen geilen ahhhhh, yes !

watch me! he!

ich lieg am strand und die sonne scheint mir auf den popo

ich bin total relaxed und genieße ihre show-ho

ich lutsch an meinem eis und fange an zu träumen

seh dabei zu wie ihre geilen bodies bräunen

Hier und da zwinkert er einem, nahe an der Ohnmacht stehenden Mädchen zu, das anschließend von seinen Freundinnen aufgefangen werden muss. Alles ist sprachlos, selbst die Lehrer gucken interessieer tauf den Blonden hinunter, der eine Show abzieht, als wäre er der Star der Schule, doch nicht alle sind von ihm begeistert, doch das war ihm schon vorher klar, also wirft er einen Blick rüber zum Haustisch der Gryffindors...

oh baby baby wenn du wüßtest what i think

mir wird so heiß oh ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen drink

ich gehe zur bar und bestell mir nen banana flip

und in gedanken machst du für mich einen strip

auf eimal steht er da und sagt ich weiß was du brauchst

hey baby ich hab gesehen wie du zu mir rüberschaust

du machst mich an deshalb kriegst du jetzt einen kuss

komm zier dich nicht du weißt schon daß das jetzt sein muß

...Zu seiner Überraschung muss er feststellen, dass 2 honigbraune Augen seinen Weg durch die Halle verfolgen und ihn interessiert mustern, die beiden Augenpaare neben diesem sehen allerdings weniger erfreut eher angeekelt aus, aber wen interessiert schon was Gryffindors denken? Den Eisprinz Slytherins sicherlich nicht!

hey mr. wichtig du machst da was nicht richtig

das war ja woll n bißchen schnell

das war ja woll nicht so originell

hey mr. wichtig du tickst ja woll nicht richtig

erst machst du hier die show

ja und dann schrumpft dein niveau

Als der Gott sich allerdings neben Pansy Parkinson auf seinen Platz fallen lässt fallen zeitgleich sämliche Kinnladen der Zuschauer runter, denn der Kontrast zwischen diesen beiden Personen ist mehr als man ertragen kann... so schnell kann man vom Star wieder zum Schüler werden..."Peinlich!", denken mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden...

das hat er wohl gecheckt auf einmal wird er ganz korrekt

der is ja doch ganz nett und fragt mich wie ichs gern hätt

ich frage ihn was meinst du

meinst du das was ich denk oder denkst du nur du denkst

das du weißt was ich mein ich denk du weißt schon was ich will

er sagt jetzt sei doch mal still das war doch nur ein spiel

so wie du mich anschaust ham wir ja das gleiche ziel

ich denk wir sollten den strand so langsam mal verlassen

ich werd dir was zeigen da wirst du oh oh erblassen

wir Fahren mit 180 sachen in die stadt

da bin ich mal gespannd was er zu bieten hat

wir landen im bett und alles geht super fix

und das war dann nen satz mit x das war woll nix

Auch am Gryffindortisch schüttelt ein Mädchen beherzt ihre Locken und dreht sich zu ihrem Nachbarn um, der durch seine Zähne knurrt: „ Er denkt auch er wäre Mr. Wichtig!"

hey, mr.wichtig...

oh no no no no no

negative vibrations

oh no no no no no

negative negative


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii!

So, ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr lebt alle noch! Ab jetzt werde ich versuchen relativ regelmäßig was zu schreiben, also- bitte reviewen!

Ihr wisst, nix von HP gehört wirklich mir schnieeeef und auch das Lied gehört wieder Tic Tac Toe - Ich find dich Scheiße!

-------------------------------------

(Nach dem Festmahl!)

Allmählich begannen sich die Bäuche der Anwesenden zu füllen und hier und da machten sich die ersten auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsääle und auch das Goldenen Trio beschloss, nachdem Ron sich noch schnell 2 Pasteten für den Weg eingesteckt hatte, sich langsam auf den Weg nach Oben zu begeben. Etwa Zeitgleich klopfte ein blonder Slytherin sich einige Krümmel vom Ärmel, die allerdings nicht durch ihn, sondern durch seine ununterbrochen redende Sitznachbarin entstanden waren- Pansy Parkinson. Sie wollte eben dazu ausholen ihrem Schatzi zu erzählen warum Millicent seit neustem wieder blauen Kajal trug, kam allerdings nicht dazu, weil ihr Angebeteter eben entschieden hatte zu gehen.

"Draciiiiii...! Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen! Ich bin doch noch lange nicht fertig!"

Sofort drehten sich mindestens 100 Köpfe neugieriger Schülerinnen in Richtung Slytherintisch um zu erfahren, weshalb Mrs Piggy schon wieder so einen Aufstand machte.

"Und ihr dreht euch gefälligst wieder um, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen! Habt ihr kein eigenes Leben?", wetterte sie und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst, "diese blöden Schaulustigen... ich weiß das es aufregend ist, wenn ich etwas sage, aber gleich so auffällig zu sein? Die könnten sich mal eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden..."

Zu ihrem Unglück hatte Blaise, der ebenfalls neben ihr saß, mehr oder minder freiwillig, ihren Uasbruck mitbekommen und zischte: " Scheibe? Bei dir könnten sie ruhig mal ein paar Stücke abschneiden.. ist ja genug dran..."

_auf die schnelle auf die schnelle  
machste hier ne riesenwelle  
eingebildet arrogant  
findst dich auch noch interessant  
denkst so wie du bist ist keiner  
den der bmw ist deiner  
alles dreht sich nur um dich  
alles andere siehst du nicht  
_

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde Pansy sich auf Blaise stürzen, mit einem schnellen Seitenblick zu ihrem Zukünftigen stellte sie aber fest, dass dieser sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und nun, sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, schon am Gryffindor - Tsich, also fast aus der Halle verschwunden war. Mit riesen Schritten oder eher mit kleinen möglichst schnellen Tippelschritten, was anderes ließ ihr Rock nicht zu, versucht sie ihn noch einzuholen, was ihr auch gelingt. Wunder gibt es eben immer wieder...

_so schön so schön vor dem Spiegel zu stehn  
du denkst du bist was ganz besonderes jede würde mit die gehn  
so hip so geil die allercoolste auf der welt  
und du ziehst ne riesenshow ab nur für uns mit deinem geld_

Kaum bei ihm angekommen greift sie demonstrativ Malfoys Hand und blitzt zu den "Gryffindor- Schlampen" rüber, mit dem Gedanken ihnen zu zeigen, was echte Frauen für Kerle abkriegen.

"Wooo-hooo, Malfoy, da hast du dir aber was geangelt, ich dachte walfang ist verboten?", mit diesem Kommentar hatte Mrs Piggy nicht gerechnet und schaute Ginny mit großen Kulleraugen an, Malfoy hingegen ging einfach weiter, so als sei nichts passiert, Götter antworten eben nicht auf Sticheleien..

Hermine, die entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten, einen Lachanfall hatte presste zwischen einigen Lachern und unter höchster Konzentration nur ein, " Ach du Scheiße, wie sieht die denn aus?", hervor.

_ICH FIND DISCH SCHEISSE  
SO RICHTIG SCHEISSE  
ICH FIND DICH SCHEISSE  
SO RICHTIG SCHESSE_

rote lippen - aber grelle  
2 pfund schminke - dauerwelle  
eingehüllt in deinem duft verpestest du die ganze luft  
jeden tag nur sonnenbank du hast dir schon dein hirn verbrannt  
doch wer braun sein will muß leiden  
läßt sich leider nicht vermeiden  
spieglein spieglein an der wand  
wer ist die schönste klügste bester hier im ganzen land  
es ist schwer dich zu beschreiben und die wörter zu vermeiden  
die ich hier nicht sagen will denn was zuviel ist ist zuviel  


Nach 2 Minuten öffnete Pansy ihre roten Lippen um etwas kluges zu kontern, was allerdings kläglich scheiterte: "Halt den Mund Weasel und du hör auf zu lachen Schlammblut, nur weil ihr euch nicht mit mir anlegen wollt müsst ihr nicht den armen Dracii hier dumm anmachen!"

_ICH FIND DICH SCHEISSE ..._

bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
"ich bin wirklich obercool" das hör ich von dir jedesmal  
ich kann den schwachsinn nicht mehr hören du willst doch nur dazu gehören es hat doch alles keinen sinn  
denn dadurch biste auch nicht in  
sei doch einfach wie du bist  
denn ich glaub dir deine blöden sprüche wirklich nicht  
willst du mich für dumm verkaufen mach so  
weiter s wird nich laufen  
aber was erzähl ich dir du bist doch ja eh das  
coolste hier  


Mit einem Ruck löste Draco sich von Pansys Hand,was dazu führte, dass dank Pandys langen Fingernägel, die sie zur Vorsicht in seine Haut gerammt hatte, rote Schreifen auf seiner blassen Hand hinterließen.

"Ich glaube, der kann man nicht klar machen, dass sie einfach nicht die Coolste ist und es nie sein wird..."


	5. Chapter 5

So, hier kommt das neues Kapitel

danke an meine EINZIGE Reviewerin...

Ihr anderen könntet auch mal was Nettes schreiben

Der Song ist diesmal von "wir sind Helden- nur ein wort"

-----------------------------------------------

Nach dieser peinlichen Aktion direkt am ersten Tag verhielt sich Draco MAlfoy in der folgenden Woche ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend, bis auf ein paar fiese Blicke und sein typsiches Malfoy-Grinsen hatte er nicht viel zu bieten in diesen Tagen.

Was allerdings niemand wusste war, dass er sich seit Neustem anderen Dingen widmete und deshalb nicht wirklich viel redete..

Pansy nahm es allerdings zum Anlass noch mehr zu reden und achtete nicht darauf, dass ihr Angebeteter immer nur seinen Gedanken nachhing und in regelmäßigen Abständen ein "hmm.." oder auch ein "Echt? Wow!" , hören ließ und sich sonst nicht weiter an der "Unterhaltung" beteiligte...

Doch den anderen Slytherins, einigen anderen Schülern, vorwiegend weiblichen, und selbst einigen aufmerksamen Gryffindors war aufgefallen, dass Malfoy sich mehr und mehr zurückzog und immer weniger fiese und verletzende Kommentare abgab.

---

Das Goldene Trio, wie viele Schüler Hermine, Harry und Ron gerne nannten saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und versuchte mehr oder auch weniger erfolgreich die ersten Aufsätze ("Wie kann Snape uns schon in der 1. Woche einen 3 Pergamnetrollen langen Aufsatz aufgeben?") zu bewältigen... als allerdings ein Rotschopf in den Geminschaftsraum gelaufen kam und sich völlig erschöpft auf einen Sessel fallen ließ blickten alle verwundert von ihren Arbeiten auf und musterten Rons jüngste und auch enzige Schwester.

"Hey GIn, was ist den dir passiert?", versuchte der Goldjunge die Situation zu klären, doch als die Angesprochene nur abwinkte, rotwurde und sich Hermine schnappte um mit ihr in den Mädchenschlafsäälen zu verschwinden zuckte er mit den Schultern, griff sich Hermines Aufsatz und begann ihn zu kopieren, ohne auch nur ansatzweise zu ahnen, was sich in diesem Moment etwa 7m von ihm entfernt abspielte...

---

_  
Ich sehe, dass du denkst  
Ich denke dass du fühlst  
Ich fühle dass du willst  
aber ich hör dich nicht ich_

hab mir ein Wörterbuch geliehen  
dir A bis Z ins Ohr geschrieen  
Ich stapel tausend wirre Worte auf  
die dich am Ärmel ziehen

Und wo du hingehen willst  
Ich häng an deinen Beinen  
Wenn du schon auf den Mund fallen musst  
Warum dann nicht auf meinen  


Als Ginny und Hermine oben im Schlafsaal angekommen waren und die Jüngere selbst unterm Bett nachgeschaut hatte um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand im Raum sei, ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte. Hermine, die noch völlig perplex von dem Verhälten ihrer Freundin war und mitten im Raum stand runzelte die Stirn: "Was ist los mit dir Ginny? Ist irgendwas passiert?" ein verzweifelter und ziemlich einfallsloser Versuch ihre Freundin zum reden zu bringen, doch wenn Ginny etwas auf dem Herzen hatte würde sie so oder so früher oder später damit rausrücken, ein Grund mehr für unseren Lockenkopf sich neben die Rothaarige aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und einfach abzuwarten...

Nach etwa 3 min war es dann soweit, Ginny, die es nichtmehr länger aushielt zu schweigen und sich darauf zu beschränken schnell und laut zu atmen sprudelte los: "Duglabstnichtwasmirpassiertist..eswarso..soooooopeinlich einfach nur..." Dabei würde sie immer leiser, was Hermine veranlasste genauer nachzuhaken: "Bitte? Ganz langsam Gin, sooo mega schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein!"

"Oh doch, du wirst es nicht glauben", ein verweifeltes Kopfschütteln der jüngsten Weasely, " Ich habe vorhin Pansy und Draco getroffen..."

"Na und? was ist passiert? Hat er dich beleidigt? Das bringt dich doch sonst auch nicht aus der Fassung?"

"Schlimmer...", resigniert ließ Ginny ihren Kopf hängen.

"Hat er dich verletzt?",alarmiert begann Hermine Ginny nach blauen Flecken oder Schrammen abzusuchen, bis sie von ihr wegedrückt würde uns ein "Wo denkst du hin?" zu hören bekam...spontan kam dem Lockenkopf dann nur noch eine Idee: " Du hast die gesehn wie sie,...naja, du weißt schon?"

Da bekann Ginny herzlichst zu lachen und konnte selbst nachdem Hermine sie wutentbrannt zum aufhören aufgefordert hatte nicht stoppen. Auf was für Ideen sie kam...unglaublich!

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit klärte Ginny die Situation dann schließlich auf:

"Nein,. nichts dergleichen, er war sogar überraschend nett, aber mit mir hatte es eigentlich nicht sehr viel zu tun..also, es war so, ich musste nach Kräuterkunde nochmal zurück- hab meine Handschuhe mal wieder liegen lassen...- und dann stand er ganz allein an der großen Eiche neben dem See..naja, du weißt selbst, dass ich ihn wahnsinnig anziehend finde und da dachte ich, ich stelle mich einfach hinter die Büsche links von ihm, ein bisschen gucken sollte doch nicht verboten sein, oder? Bei dem Aussehnen, diese Augen..und die Haare, wenn er sie aus dem Gesicht streicht mit seinen feinen Händen.."

Ein entrüstetes Schnauben von Hermine unterbrach sie in ihren Ausführungen:

"Jaj, schon gut, jedenfalls ging ich dann in Richtung der Büsche, leider war ich wolh nicht die einzige die die Idee hatte den Slytherinsexgott zu "betrachten", es tummelten sich bereits einige Slytherins und auch Rawenclaws dort. Kurz bevor ich ankam konnte ich noch ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen, nun ja, natürlich ging es in erster Linie um IHN, aber das intertessiert doch ja nicht, oder?"

Ein Augenrollen ihres Gegenüber reichte der Rothaarigen und sie für fort: "Das spannende war jedenfall, ich hab es ja schon länger beobachtet, dass Malfoy sich nicht nur auserhalb des Unterrichts, sondern auch sonst immer mehr zurückzieht, er redet kaum noch und hat anscheinend mittlerweile einen Weg gefunden Pansy, zumindest für einen großteil der Zeit, aus dem Weg zu gehn. man sieht ihn fast nur noch alleine, ich persönlivch finde es ja gut, aber naja, egal jetzt..." _  
**Oh bitte gib mir nur ein Wort  
Bitte gib mir nur ein Oh  
Bitte gib mir nur ein  
Bitte bitte gib mir nur ein Wort**_

Es ist verrückt wie schön du schweigst  
Wie du dein hübsches Köpfchen neigst  
Und so der ganzen lauten Welt und mir  
die kalte Schulter zeigst

Dein Schweigen ist dein Zelt  
Du stellst es mitten in die Welt

Spannst die Schnüre und staunst stumm wenn  
Nachts ein Mädchen drüber fällt

Zu deinen Füssen red ich mich  
um Kopf und Kragen  
Ich will in deine tiefen Wasser  
Große Wellen schlagen  


Nach einer Ewigkeit gelange Ginny dann zum Ende und der , aus Hermines Sicht, der einzig interessanten Information:

"Letzenendes hab ich dann die anderen Mädchen ganz schön reingeritten, ich glaube sie sind jetzt verdammt sauer auf mich, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen mich ihnen mit einem "Ach Mädelz, was macht ihr denn hier hinter den Büschen schönes?" in einer doch recht hohen Lautstärke zu nähern...daraufhin sind sie dann alle abgehaun und ich wollte dann noch kurz an Malfoy vorbei um zu sehn wie er reagiert..okay, ich geb zu, es war vllt nicht ganz uneigennützig was ich da gemacht habe...aber sie hatten es verdient! Ihn einfach zu beobachten..also wirklich!"

"Hast du nicht grade noch gesagt man sollte ein bisschen gucken dürfen?"

"Ach, das war was ganz anderes..jedenfalls bin ich dann noch an ihm vorbei und..und...er.."

"Rück raus damit Ginny, so schlimm kanns nicht sein!"

"Er hat mich angelächelt! MICH!..oder ich dachte zumindest das es ein Lächerln war..er---ach, es war unbeschreiblich!"

"Waaaaaaas? Wisslt du mir erzählen, dass Draco Malfoy, eisklotz-vom-Dienst GELÄCHELT hat? Sorry, aber das kann ich mit nicht vorstellen! Er kann doch bestimmt gar nicht lächeln!"

"Mia, jetzt wirst du aber unfair! Er hat wirklich gelächelt..ich glaube er hat sich geändert über die Ferien! Er war mir bestimmt dankbar, dass ich ihn von den lästigen Weibern befreit habe! Er schien sich eher zu wundern, als er auf die Gruppe von Spannern aufmerksam wurde! Sonst hätte er sie überheblich angegrinst und ihnen vor Augen geführt, dass sie nur wegen ihm leben und es ihm klar war, dass sie ihn wegen seines Aussehns anstarren! So HÄTTE er es früher gemacht..aber heute..ach ich weiß nich..."_  
**Oh bitte gib mir nur ein Wort**_

In meinem Blut werfen  
die Endorphine Blasen  
Wenn hinter deinen stillen  
Hasenaugen die Gedanken rasen

_--------------------------------------------_

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefalleb, bitte reviewed doch mal..muss ja nicht viel sein, aber ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar! Schreibe erst weiter, wenn ich mindestens 5 Reviews hab, also haltet euch ran! fieeesssiiii

Bis zum nächsten Mal HEL

Princess Brady


End file.
